For the love of Super-Girl
by sexbell
Summary: Cat Grant has something she needs to tell Kara this is an FF so if it not your thing move along for ever one else enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**For the love of Super-Girl:**

 **This take's place after the episode Human for a day**

 **Cat Grant POV:**

From the first time I met Super Girl I knew straight away it was Kara, so Kara and Super Girl are one of the same, Kara was Super Girl I never told Kara I knew her secret as I was hoping that Kara would trust me enough to tell me her secret

I help her in becoming better by just giving her advice whenever I could and I know she listens to me and takes my advice to heart, I told Kara that Super Girl should start small and work her way up and that is exactly what Super Girl did.

I guess you are wondering how I knew Kara was Super girl?, well you see I have a secret of my very own and that secret is I am in love with Kara, I have been in love with her since she first stepped into my office for an interview over three years ago.

I don't do love, so even those I gave her the job, it's was only because I could see her potential, I kept her at arm's length and kept our relationship on a professional level, the second I stepped out of my car to do the interview with Super-Girl I knew straight away it was my Kara, it took me a moment to get over my sock but all the hours I spend with her in my office giving her orders, telling her what I wanted and expected from the people who worked for me, I use to watch this girl from over my laptop or some papers I had be working on, so yes I am in love with my assistant and know ever part of her face and body including that cute little scar just above her left eyebrow.

I think that is also why I got so defensive with Leslie aka Livewire when she attacked my girl on her radio show, but I really fell for Kara a lot more after Kara looked after Carter for me, Carter told his first joke ever and that was thanks to Kara, Kara is good for my son and me, I have started to let Kara get closer to me, when she told me about her parents death and how she was adopted, all I wanted to do was throw my arms around her and keep her safe.

Yes I am in love with Kara and I cannot keep it a secret anymore, Kara is on her way here! I send her a text about 20 minutes ago so she should been here soon, it's 9.30pm so no one is here, we will be by ourselves because the cleaning staff won't start till about 10.00pm so no one's around to hear or see us.

Just then I hear the elevator, this is it, it is now or never,

" _Mrs Grant, I came as soon as I could"_ Kara said as she stepped into my office and walked up to my desk, I stood up from my desk and walked around it

" _sit down"_ I order her pointing to the couch over by the window, I watch as Kara very nervously walks over to the couch, she has her hair pulled up in a ponytail she is wearing a white T-Shirt and a pair of blue jeans, I pick up a file from my desk before joining Kara on the couch " _I know"_ I say watching her reaction very closely

" _Know what?"_ Kara asked me

" _I know you are Super Girl, Kara"_ I watch her closely for any reaction but there is none, I don't have a clue what she is thinking, she looks socked, like she doesn't know what to do or say, so I take her hand in mine and leaned in closer " _your secret is safe with me Kara"_ this is it, it is now or never, I take a deep breath in then I kissed her, after a minute of kissing Kara, she still hasn't kissed me back so I pull back from her " _sorry"_ is all I can say " _my Kara your secret is safe with me I am sorry this was a mistake"_ I say before getting up off the couch, letting the file I had in my lap fall to the floor.

Kara grab my wrist and pulled me back on to the couch and pushed me back so I was lying on my back before climbing on top of me and before I knew what was happening Kara lips came crashing down on mine, I wrap my arms around Kara neck, I pull Kara hair out of its ponytail then I ran my hands through her hair, Kara's hands are resting on my shoulders, when air becomes an issues we pull apart, Kara puts her hands on the couch beside my head and push's herself up, she is looking down at me and I am breathiness, I cannot tell if I am breathiness from the kiss we just shared or from the look of lust in Kara eyes " _how long?"_ Kara ask me, I don't know if she is asking how long I have known she was Super-girl or how long I have wanted to kiss her for as I cannot think straight right now.

" _How long have you known I was Super Girl?"_ Kara ask me again.

" _Since that first interview was you as Super-Girl, now kiss me"_ I order her

" _Is that an order?"_ Kara ask me

" _Yes, I know we got a lot to talk about, but not tonight let just be together"_ I leaned upwards to give Kara another kiss but she backed away from me and climbed off my body, I sit up and Kara moved to the other side of the couch putting some distance between us, I as just about to say something but before I got a change to open my month Kara started talking

" _Let go for a fly"_ Kara said to me, out of all the things I thought she was going to say to me that was not one of them

" _What?"_ I asked not knowing if I heard correctly

" _I said let go for a fly, call it a date if you like,… you called me your Kara can I call you my Cat?"_ a fly? a date? Her Cat? I like the sound of all that, I just hope this isn't all some kind of wonderful dream, if it is never let me wake up

" _Yes! to all, yes to a fly yes to a date, yes to me being your Cat, yes to everything"_ I sound like a stupid teenager with a crush on her teacher, Kara slowly got up off the couch and walks over to me, she takes my hand in hers and pulls me up from the couch than she put her other hand on my hip and moved it around to my lower back and pulled me into her.

" _glad to hear it because you take my breath away my Cat, I have wanted to tell you I was super girl for so long, I might be the hero of everyone in this city but Cat Grant you are my hero, you have given me some really good advice before and after I became super girl so thank you"_ and with that Kara lips were on my lips again, I wrap my free arm around Kara neck as Kara is still holding my hand and I hold onto her as tightly as I can with one arm.

Once again air becomes an issues and we pull apart from our kiss, I rest my forehead on Kara forehead as I try to catch my breath, than I notice something strange, I look down and we are no longer on the ground I start to freak out a little and hold on to Kara very tightly with both arms this time as I somehow got my hand back I just don't know were Kara gave it back to me

" _Calm down Cat I got you, I got you"_ Kara reassured me before kissing me lightly on the lips again, we floated back down to the ground " _see I told you I got you"_ Kara told me before giving me another little kiss " _do you trust me?"_ Kara asked me

" _Yes!"_ was all I could say, I didn't know what to say but what I knew was that after tonight nothing would be the same between me and Kara and I think I am going to like it

" _Here!"_ Kara took off her glasses and handed them to me before taking a step back and ripping off her T-Shirt and then taking off her jeans to reveal her Super Girl outfit underneath her clothes, my god this girl is hot, super-hot " _let me take you home my Cat"_ Super Girl said as she pulled me close to her again and gave me a kiss, I close my eye and let myself feel the feeling behind the kiss, it was soft and full of love

" _I could get use to that"_ I say before as I open my eyes and saw Super-Girl looking toward the window, I guess someone needs her more than I do right now " _go and save the day, I'll been here waiting for you when you get back"_ I tell her before giving her another little kiss

" _I try not to been to long"_ Super-girl tells me

" _Be safe"_ I tell her

" _Always"_ Super-girls kiss's me once more before flying out of my window, I run onto my balcony and watched my girl fly off into the night.

 **Hate it love it R &R me and tell me, if I get enough reviews I might just do another Chapter, also for all for you who are reading "the way we use to be" I am working on the next Chapter right now! **


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! Thank you all so much for the reviews, glad to see you are all enjoy it, I really planned to do one chapter when I started but it seen to have taken on a life of it's own, let see where it takes us, PS sorry for any spelling and grammatical mistakes, I would get a betas to fix them but they always take too long to send them back to me.**

 **Enjoy and like always please R &R **

**Chapter 2**

 **Cat Grant POV:**

I am standing on my balcony at CatCo watching my girl fly into the night to save this city once again, but it isn't long before I can no longer see her in the night sky, I let out a sigh of disappointment when I couldn't see my girl anymore, I close my eyes and feel the cool night air on my face.

After a minute or two I open my eyes and take a deep breath in and out, oh well I might as well go back inside and wait for my girl to return, I walk back into my office, leaving the balcony doors open for Kara, I sit back down on the couch and look at the glasses I am still holding in my hand.

As I look at the glasses in my hands I replay everything that has happened in less than an hour over in my head, from not knowing how to tell Kara I knew she was Super-girl, to now knowing how I was going to tell her about my feeling, than to kissing Kara and her not kissing me back, to her pretty much throwing me backward onto the couch and attacking my lips with hers, to her ripping her clothes off and revealing her Super-girl outfit to me, than that kiss we have while floating in the air, not that I knew we was in the air at the time of course and why the hell did I freak out like that for?.

I can still hear her voice in my ear saying " _calm down Cat I got you, I got you"_ I calm down straight away because yes she did have me and she will always have me, even if she tells me to go away, I will put up a fight and that is a fight I intend to win, no I can't think like that, I mean we just got together so I shouldn't be thinking about losing her, besides there is still so much that we need to talk about, I mean are we together? That one of the many things we need to discuss to find out what that's means.

One of the other things of course is my son, I know he likes Kara he keeps asking if Kara can baby sit him so I am hoping he will be find about us being together, there is a girl in his school with two gay dads and a boy with two mums, so that will work in my and Kara favour, I know he will have questions that is perfectly natural, I just don't know if we should tell him about Kara being Super-girl, I don't like lying to my son and I also don't like keeping things from him, but this is Kara secret so whatever she decides I will respect her decision.

I let out another sigh and put Kara's glasses down on the side table next to the couch, just then I notice the folder on the floor, that file has documents and photos in it that proves Kara is Super-girl not that I needed any proof of course, it was just meant as a back-up if Kara didn't come clean with me, but I didn't need to use it, which I am grateful for, I get up off the couch and retreat the folder from the floor, a picture falls out, I pick it up and look at it, it is a photo of Kara and James having coffee together, that is something else we need to have a little conversation about, I know Kara likes him even those James has a girlfriend but just how much does she like him?.

I don't think Kara is the type of person, who would come between two people or cheat, but if we do get together would she leave me to be with him? Would I be just a bit of fun until James is back on the market and available to date again? Would she see him behind my back?, wait what am I thinking? This is Kara we are talking about, she is as loyal as they come, I am just over thinking things, Her and James are probably just good friends, I bet he even knowns her secret.

Of course she would tell him, I don't like that thought one bit, how could she tell him and not me? She has known me a lot longer than James, she has only known him for all of five minute and she has known me for three bloody years! So okay yes we was never that closes in the past and I am sorry about that, because I know that's all my fault because I let my fear control me, my dear Kara I am so sorry I know this is just my jealousy taking a hold of me.

I close my eyes and calm myself down, her and James are nothing more than just good friends, I mean if I really think about it, James probably already knew who Kara was before he even stepped foot in this city, as he is best friends with the man of steel, Kara cousin, if I had to guess I would said that Superman spend James here to watch out for Kara and keep her safe, so when it comes to them I must try and keep my little green monster locked up in a box, where she cannot do any damage or harm, good thing no one is around yet!.

I open my eyes and put the photo back into the folder, I go over to one of the smaller TVs on the right hand side just behind my desk, I look around just to make sure no one is around, I know than won't been but I just wanted to make sure, I push a button on the side of the TV, I hear the sound of the locks unlocking, than the TV moved toward me and off to the side, I step forward and open the safe hidden behind it, that only I knew about, I know I should really destroy the folder and everything in it and I will, because if it fell into the wrong hands, not only would it put Kara and her family in danger but it would also put everyone in Kara life in danger as well, including me and my son, I will take it home and burn it in my fire place, but not tonight because I didn't think I will get a change to it tonight, so it will have to wait for now!.

After the folder is safely locked away in my safe behind my TV, I take my phone out of my bag and text my driver letting him know he can go home as I won't be needing him, I put my phone back into my bag and turn on my laptop to do some work while I wait for my girl to return, as I go into my E-mails I see I have a new messages from some new drinks company wanting to buy a page in our newspaper to advertise they drinks there is also an attachment in the E-mail with some photos of the drinks they would be selling and a list of all the names and flavours of the drinks.

I got to admit it, those drinks looks delicious and refreshing, so I E-mail them back telling them to come and see me tomorrow at 2pm so we can discuss the possibly of them having a page in the paper and to bring along some free samples, they will also be doing a drink call the Super-Girl, I ask them to bring two of the Super-Girl as I wanted Kara to try one as well.

After I hit send, I than read over an article for a swimsuit competition again, the changes I asked for have been done, but I told him I wanted an interview with one of the contestants added as well, also I wanted a photo a long side the interview, I pick up the office phone and call this idiot I mean how hard can it be to follow simple instructions?

" _Hello Mrs Grant"_ John asked the phone, there is a lot of noise in the back group, I could barely hear him _"can you hold on for just a minute while I go outside so I can hear you?"_ he asks I didn't answer him and just waited until he got outside " _okay Mrs Great I am outside"_ he informs me

" _Where is my interview? Did you get a head injury and forgot, I wanted an interview with one of the contestants? A long with a photo? You have 10 Secord to give me a good enough reason not to fire you"_ I warn him, I like to think I'm fair and give people the benefit of the doubt, but I told him I wanted these change at 4pm this afternoon that was more than enough time to do an interview and get the photo as well as do all the changes I had asked for, it is now 10.15pm, it is too late to make any changes, it will have to do the way it is, but I am really not happy about it.

" _I am so sorry Mrs Great, I try to get an interview, but all five girls were fully book today, but I made a deal with the producer of the show and arrange that I would get three separate interviews with the last three remaining contestants as two will be voted out tonight"_ John tells me and I am slightly impressed " _I am going to do the first interview_ _in about ten minute as tonight show has just come to an end, I didn't know if you would be interested to know that Jasmine and Judith were voted out tonight"_ John told me

" _Congratulations, your job is safe for another day"_ and with that I put the phone down

" _I leave for five minutes, only to come back find you are here giving people heart attacks, so tell me Mrs Grant why am I saving them if you are just going round giving everyone heart attacks?"_ My girl is back, all I want is to jump out of this chair and run over to her, throw my arms around her neck and kiss her deeply until we need to breathe, but I fight the urge and stay seated behind my desk.

" _Well if they did they jobs right! The first time around I won't need to give them heart attacks as you put it"_ I am trying to act calm and collected , but my heart is beating so fast and hard against my rip cage right now, I am sure she can hear it with that super hearing of her.

Super-girl fly's over to my desk and gives me a light kiss on the lips that doesn't last long " _hay"_ Super-girl said after she pulled back from the kiss

" _Hay yourself"_ I say smiling at her like an idiot as she hovers above my desk

" _You ready to go?"_ she asks me

" _Give me two minutes?"_ I ask her as I touch her cheek

" _And what will I get in return for giving you two minutes?"_ she asks me and I am so happy that we can be this comfortable around each other this early in our relationship

" _this"_ I said as I stood up from my chair and place both my hands on her face, pulling her into a kiss, the kiss is longer and deeper this time so when I pull back we are both breathing a little heavy, I look deep into her blur eyes, god I could easy get lost in those eyes for days, just then something caught my eye, so I look over Super-girl shoulder and saw Rosie the lady who cleans the offices watching us " _fuck"_ I say but only Super-girl could hear me, I let go of my girls face and grab my bag and walked out of my office and over to Rosie " _how much to make you forget you saw anything?"_ I ask her as I pull out my cheque-book

" _I didn't want your money"_ Rosie tells me, Rosie not long moved to the city so you would think a little extra money would help her to find her feet

" _Well what do you want?"_ I ask her as everyone has a price

" _Super-girls help"_ Rosie says and I look toward Super-girl who is standing next to me now!.

" _Of course how can I help?"_ she asked, I like this because I can finally see for myself how Super-girl helps people on a one to one basis

" _It's my son Miguel, we not long moved here from Beverly Hills, so he is in a new school, he is being bullied by some older boys, the school has talked with the boys but there is not much they can do, do you think you can help?"_ Rosie asked her, my heart breaks for her, as a mother I would do anything for my son and would hate to think of him being bullied, I need to help her as I did made a promise to look out for her, that why I gave her the job in the first place, since I didn't need any more cleans at the time

" _I'll see what I can do"_ Super-girl told her

" _thank you"_ Rosie said before throwing her arms around my girl " _and not worry your secrets safe"_ Rosie say still hugging my girl

" _glad to hear it, but do you mind that's my job"_ Isay pulling Rosie off my girl oh my green eyed monster as come out againI really need to get her under control and soon " _I think you meant to say and do not worry your secret is safe"_

" _sorry"_ Rosie say looking down at the floor, I feel a little guilty, I also know my girl isn't going to be happy with me, then I remember Miguel is the same ages as my son and I get an idea

" _no I am sorry Rosie, look there is a place available at my son's school, it has just opened up and I know for a fact that the place is fully paid for, for the rest of the school year, if you like I can put in a word and get Miguel the place"_ not only will this make up for my jealousy plus it will also keep Rosie on our side, also if I ask Carter to befriend him, not only can I help Carter get a friend but I can keep a closer eye on Rosie, I might not have super powers like my girl but there are things I can do, to insure she stays safe, also this way I am able to keep my promise to look after Rosie not that Rosie or Kara have any idea about that promise I made

" _Thank you, but what about next year? No I think Miguel should stay in his school"_ Rosie tells us and I can understand why she is worried about the school next year

" _look let's just get Miguel into the school first, let me just make some phone calls tomorrow and we will go from there because we do have some options available to help keep him at the school once he is in"_ I tell Rosie, the whole time I am talking to Rosie I could feel Super-girls eyes on me, I know Super-man has x-ray vision and can see through anything, so does my girl have X-ray vision as well? And is she using it to see through my clothes? Just the thought of it turns me on, good thing we agree we would start taking things slow tomorrow, so tonight anything go's " _while don't you take tonight off, don't worry you will still get payed"_ I tell Rosie

" _Thank you Mrs Grant"_ Rosie gave me a little hug and pretty much run into the elevator

" _I guess I didn't have to tell her twice"_ I say as I turn around to look at my girl " _what?"_ I ask, seeing the way she is looking at me

" _I am trying to work out why you did that for? Because I don't think she would of said anything to anyone about us"_ she tells me

" _let's just said it was only partly to do with keeping our secret"_ I answer before giving her a little kiss, I really do love these little kisses we share but I want more now " _let me just finish up and then we can go"_ I walk back into my office and put my bag back on my desk before sitting down at my laptop and adding the final details to the article before sending it to print, I log out and shut down the laptop it only takes about five minutes to do it all, but it is the longest five minutes of my life, when I am done I pick up my bag again and go over to the couch where my girl had be waiting and watching me the whole time.

" _I am ready to go"_ I tell her, without a word she gets up and pulls me into her kissing me deeply, after a minute she pulls back from the kiss and swoops me up into her arms before flying out of my balcony doors, I don't know how but the doors close behind us

" _Don't worry, I got you"_ my girl tells me, but I am not freaking out this time, I feel perfectly safe

" _I'm not afraid or worried_ " I tell her before looking down at the city below, right now in this moment I could live forever, this is my perfect moment, Super-girl doesn't take us to my home straight away she fly's us around the city for a while, she tells me its one of her favourite things to do and that she was glad she could share it with me, I can easily see why it's her favourite thing to do specially at night time with all the city's lights.

After what feels like a lifetime flying around "but was only ten minute" we head towards my home " _just put me down outside and I will open my bedroom window for you as I don't need any more of my employees finding out about us, maybe I should just fire my housekeeper and just hirer Rosie"_ I tell Super-girl and I can see she does not look to impressed,

" _that's not funny"_ She tells me as we land outside my home " _I will wait over there, out of sight, just don't take too long or I might just leave_ " She tells me, I know its only an empty threat but still I can't stop the pain in my heart at the thought she may leave, I want to kiss her before going inside but I don't want to take the change someone else might see us.

" _I won't be long, please don't go anywhere"_ I almost beg her, damn it why do I feel so weak around her, is it because I know her secret or is it because I have wanted this for the last year three and now it's is about to happen, I plan to enjoy every minute of tonight as starting from tomorrow morning we will be slowly things down, but the question it, will we be able to slow things down after tonight? Guess we will have to wait and see.

Since I had to walk past Carter room anyway I look in on him like always and he is in bed a sleep, I give him a kiss on the head and pull up his covers as he has kicked them off him I give him another kiss before leaving his room and going to mine, as I walk into my bedroom I throw my bag onto a chair just inside my bedroom by the door, I close the door behind me and walk over to the window without turning on the lights, so I only have the light that is shining in from outside, I open the window and step aside to let my girl fly in, I feel like a teenage again sneaking a boy into my bedroom.

My girl fly's in and close's the window again, as I turn on my bedside light, I turn around and she is watching me, I just stand there looking at her, I feel very nervous all of a sudden after a minute or two with us just looking at each other without saying one word, I somehow find my feet and very slowly walk over to where she is, I never ever been this nervous about having sex with someone before, I wasn't even this nervous my first time, " _we don't have to do this, if you don't want to, we can just sleep"_ I let her know that there is no obligation here and she can still leave, I would understand, it would kill me if she was to leave now but I would understand

" _I am not going anywhere unless you tell me to leave, I have wanted you for years, but if you are having second thought I can leave"_ she is giving me a way out as well, wait what? She has wanted me for years as well and with that thought in my head I kiss her as we kiss I can feel all my fears and doubts disappearing and as she holds onto me tightly I no longer feel nervous, I just want us to be together.

When we need air and pull back from the kiss I find I am lying on my back on the bed with my girl on top of me, she locks eyes with me and I see, lust, want, need and love in them, she attacks my neck " _if you want to give me a hickey, do it on a part of my body no one will see"_ I tell her, she pulls back and looks me in the eyes once again

" _I could never leave a mark on you"_ she tells me, I take her hand and give it a little

" _But you already marked me, you left your mark on my heart"_ I tell her as I kiss her hand again

" _and you also marked my heart"_ she tells me, holy shit, did we just tell each other we love each other without actually saying the words?, that is it, that is why I feel so nervous, I love this woman, I have never been in love before, have I love yes of course I have loved, I loved Carter father but I was never in love with him I even loved my first girlfriend I had in colleges but wasn't in love with her, but I think I may just be in love with Kara and from the look in her eyes I would safely bet she feels the same way about me, we kiss again but this time as we kiss I feel Kara put her hand on my leg and slowly move it upward to my hip and along my side and onto my breast and giving it a squeeze

" _I need to see you"_ I tell her, Kara gets up onto her knees and gives me a confused, I sit up as best as I since my legs are in-between Kara's legs and she is also sitting on them but she isn't hurting me, I give her skirt a tug " _I need to see you, all of you"_ I say tugging on her skirt again

" _oh"_ is all Kara say as the light goes on, she gives me another kiss then get off me and the bed, I sit at the edge of the bed and watch my girl, if she was nervous she was doing a great job of hiding it, she takes a deep breath before reaching up to unclip her cape and threw it across the room onto the same chair my bag was on, I've got to admit I was very impressed as I have a very big bedroom, she very slowly moves her hands around to her back and starts unzipping her Super-girl outfit.

 **I know you love me for leaving it there lol I am not doing a Devious Maids crossover I am just borrowing them, I was trying to come up with a name for the clearer and Rosie popped into my head** **and then the rest wrote itself and don't worry you will find out who cat made the promise to about looking out for Rosie but not yet! Also what do you all think about Cat little green eyed monsters ? I don't know where I am going with that yet! The next Chapter will be from Kara POV so please let me know what you thought**

 **Until next time**


	3. Autors Note

Authors note

I want to ask your opinions so please send me a pm or review, now I know some of you have said to me about the grammar mistakes. So I had a look online and find this grammar software that might help me, I don't know if it any good as I am yet to try it,

But my question is, should I delete chapters 1 & 2 and try to fix them or should I leave them up and just start using the software on the next chapter

Please let me know thanks

If you want me to take it down then I will be taking it down tomorrow morning and will try my hardest to get it back up the same day

Thanks you


	4. Chapter 3

**For the love of Super-girl**

 **WOW! Thank you all for your huge response about whether or not I should delete them and then repost them, anyway here is Chapter 3 and like promised it is from Kara POV hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Kara/Super-girl POV:**

I take a deep breath before very slowly moving my hands around my back and reaching for my zipper, Cat's is biting her lip and looking at me very intensely, my heart is beating so hard against my rib cage that I think it could break free at any moment, once I undo my zipper, I pull my arms out of the top half of my outfit before letting it drop to the floor, I am standing there in just my underwear, tights and boots.

Cat is biting her lip so hard that if she bits any harder she might just drew blood, I step out of my dress, bend down and pick it up, I threw it across the room onto a chair by the door, I reach into my right boot and pull out my phone I also take out my earpiece and turn it off, I hold them up and show Cat waiting for her to say something, it looked like she was going to say something but just couldn't find the words, well I never Cat Grant is speechless, I never thought I would see the day, I start to feel a little more comfortable knowing the effect I am having on her, I walk over to the side of the bed and put them down before walking back and standing in-front of cat again.

I take off my boots and tights therefore I am now just standing there in my underwear, I have never felt this vulnerable in my life, Cat Grant knows that I am Super-girl, plus I am now standing in-front of her in my underwear, this relationship could go horribly wrong with all my secrets out in the open so all the world can see or it could be the best decision I have ever made with a fairy tale ending.

I move my hands back to behind my back and unclip my bra, as I let it fall to the floor, I hear cat gasps when she sees my breasts for the first time, she starts licking her lips like she cannot wait to put them into her mouth

" _suck them"_ is all I say and she does not need to be told twice, Cat leaps off the bed and puts her mouth around my left breast and her hand on my right breast as she starts playing with my nipples while her other hand rests on my back in between my shoulder blades, I put my hands in her hair as I throw my head back when cat puts my nipple in between her teeth and starts flicking it with her tongue, I don't know how long for, she then starts kissing her way from one of my breasts to the other and did the same thing with the other nipple.

Cat kisses up my chest and neck till she is kissing me on my lips, I kiss her back of course, my hands are still in her hair, when we pull back I realise I am now lying on my back on the bad _"I want to see you"_ I tell cat since she still has all her clothes on, as cat gets off me I sit up on the bed, I was holding Cat might give me a show but she doesn't , cat doesn't waste any time in removing her clothes, once all of her clothes are gone cat just stands there and lets me look her up and down " _like what you see?"_ cat asks me with a wicked look in her eyes

" _very much so"_ I tell her, cat comes over to me and kisses me again, when she finishes kissing me cat pushing me backwards onto the bed, she then removes my knickers, so we are both naked now, she gets on top of me and places a light kiss on my lips before she starts kissing down my neck and chest making her way down to my breasts and kissing them both, than she starts kissing the skin between my breasts, she grabs both my nipples and puts them both in-between her index finger and thumb giving them a little twist I let out a moan, Cat keeps doing that for a minute or two before continuing her journey downward.

I open my legs as widely as I can, cat gets in-between them and starts licking my clitoris, it's not long before cat locates my g-spot and as soon as she hits it with her tongue I come, I thought once I come cat would stop but she keeps licking my clit, going round and round in circles, I start to feel my orgasm building again.

Cat stops what she is doing " _look at me"_ cat orders, so I slowly open my eyes and look down at her in-between my legs, oh my god this woman has never looked so sexy than she does right now! _"I want you to hold on to it for as long as you can"_ and with that said cat go's back down in-between my legs and starts licking me again, I throw my head back and try to hold on but I cannot and I come again harder than before.

But cat still carries on she won't stop, I think she is trying to kill me, it's not long before I can feel my orgasm building once more and still time I hold on to it, the longer I hold on to it the more I feel my muscles hurting as they get tighter and tighter.

Cat than stops licking me and puts my clit in-between her teeth, moving them back and forth, I am still holding onto my orgasm but I don't know how much longer I can hold on to it for as I already feel like I am about to go insane, put place my hands on each side of my head as I push my body up off the bed, only leaving my hands, feet and top of my head on the bed, Cat puts one of her hands onto my lower abdomen, pushing my body back down onto the mattress

" _You're not going anyway"_ Cat tells me before she goes back to licking my clit, that's it I can no longer hold onto my orgasm, I explode, my whole body is shaking uncontrollably as my eyes roll back inside my head, I think I was orgasming for five minutes, by the time my body stopped shaking, I felt like a puddle on the bed, I cannot more my body, I am trying to catch my breath as I am breathing very heavily, just as I get my body and breathing under-control Cat kisses my abdomen just lightly but its set of another wave of uncontrollable body shaking but it does not last long, Cat than kisses me just between my breasts that's starts off even more body shaking, talking about aftershock it happens only three more time, with each time lastly shorter than the one before.

When I knew it had really stopped I find the strength to open my eyes, only to find Cat looking down at me with a smile on her face, Cat was lying next to me, using her arm and hand for support to keep her head up " _you are so sexy when you come"_ Cat tells me before leaning down to kiss me, I pull her on top of me as we kiss, I can taste myself on her lips it is intoxicating but then again everything about this woman is.

I roll us over so I am now the one on top, using my one of my legs I pushes Cat's legs apart so I could lying my legs in-between her, as I do, I can feel the wetness of cat on my legs and I know it's not going to take much to send her over the edge, knowing that I get to work.

I kiss down her neck to one of her breasts, I pop her nipple into my mouth and like what she did to my clit I do to her nipple I put her nipple in-between my teeth and move them back and forth, Cat lets out a moan of pleasure, with each little noise and moan that Cat makes I feel another orgasm building inside of me again.

I kiss my way toward her other breast as I let one of my hands move down her body toward her sex, when my hand gets there I insert two fingers while at the same time popping her other nipple into my mouth I do exactly the same to this nipple as I did the other, while my free hand is playing with her other nipple.

My fingers are going in and out, in and out very slowly at first but after I insert another two fingers I pick up some speed, I am close and Cat is right on the edge, she won't last long, so I insert my whole hand into her and go harder and faster, Cat yells out my name, she is being so loud, I am worried she might wake up her son, so I take my mouth off her nipple and kiss her, as soon as my lips touch her lips we both go over the edge, we come together, as we come I put my head on Cat's shoulder while Cat hands go into my hair, as we are coming I see a light shining through my closed eyelids.

I open my eyes to see what the light is, that can't be good my hand that is inside Cat is growing, it is a white and gold grow, I look at my other hand and it isn't growing no other part of me is growing just my hand, as me and cat come down from our orgasms the light on my hand fades out, I pull my hand out of cat and look at her

Her eyes are still close, so I roll off her and lie beside her just as she did, as I watch her I try and work out if I should tell her or not?, Cat opens her eyes and turns onto her side looking at me " _hay you!"_ Cat said with a little smile on her lips

" _hey yourself"_ I replied, looking into Cat's eyes I can see she is happy, I did that, I made her feel that way, so to hell if I am going to take that away from her, so no I won't tell her just yet! Maybe I could get some answers as to what that was from my mother's hologram, yes that what I will do, I will talk to her tomorrow and find out what is what before telling cat anything. " _You're amazing"_ I tell her

" _You're not half bad yourself"_ cat says before giving me a kiss then getting up and getting under the covers, I am not sure what I should do

" _Do you want me to leave or stay?"_ I ask her, I really hope she tells me to stay

" _You have better stay or your fired"_ Cat tells me with a smile on her face " _so get your sexy ass into this bed now!"_ Cat orders me, oh I do love it when she orders me around

" _I guess I better get into bed than as I don't want to lose my job now, do I?"_ I say laughing a little, but to be honest I don't think I can use my legs right now as they feel like jelly, so I flow a little off the bed, I see cat pull the covers back for me and I just flow back down onto the bed

" _You're so lazy"_ Cat said laughing

" _I am not lazy, I just don't think my legs are working at the moment, thanks to you"_ I say still laughing

" _your Super-girl so I thought you would have had more stamina"_ Cat says as she lie her head on my shoulder and wraps her legs around mine and pulling me close, I wrap my arms around her than kiss her on top of her head, before closing my eyes and listen to cat's as she breaths in and out and it's not long before she is asleep, once I know she is asleep I let sleep over come me as well.

 **Okay guys & girls sorry for the long wait but this was a little hard to do as I do not write about sex that much anyway I hope you all have a good Christmas and I wish you a happy new year please let me know what you think,**

 **Also I did use the Grammar check software but it only did up to "and did the same thing with the other nipple." It wouldn't do the rest so will keep looking**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 **Kara/Super-girl**

I felt something rubbing against my face so I slowly open my eyes to find Cat watching me sleep, as she stroked my cheek I stop cat from stroking my cheek by taking her hand in mine and giving it a kiss " _morning"_ I feel so relaxed, I feel happy I cannot remember the last time I felt this relaxed and happy.

" _Morning"_ cat replied before learning down and giving me a kiss, I let go of Cat's hand so I could wrap my arms around her and pull her body into mine, when I need air I pull back, " _so I know we say would take things slow starting today, but today does not start till we get out of this bed"_ cat tell me with a smile on her face

" _I agree, the day only starts when we get out of bed, do you think if I called my boss and ask very very nicely that she might give me the day off so I can stay in bed with my new girlfriend?"_ I ask her and I loved the smile that appears on her face when I called her my girlfriend

" _I think there is a very good change of you getting the day off to stay in bed with your girlfriend"_ cat says before pulling me back into a kiss, cat kisses my lips for a minute or two before moving down to my neck, I dig my nails into cat's back but not herded enough to make her bleed, I move them up and down her back, I know I am leaving red scratch marks on her back but I do not think Cat minds as she seen to be enjoying it.

Just then my phone starts ringing " _you got to be kidding me"_ I say before rolling Cat off me and reaching for my phone " _sorry"_ I tell cat before answering my phone " _hey sis, why are you calling me at"_ I look at the clock " _6.05am?"_ I ask her as she never calls me this early

" _Kara where are you?"_ Alex asks me

" _At home, in bed"_ I tell her, I hate lying to my sister but I cannot tell her the truth right now, as that would require an explanation that I am not really to give just yet! Especially since my explanation is lying next to me naked

" _Really? Because I am looking at your bed right now! And guess what? you're not in it, so you want to try again?"_ Alex asks me

I am so busted, but this is not a conversation I want to have right now for two reasons, one because it's not a conversation I want to have on the phone and two I cannot talk to my sister why I am in bed naked with my boss/girlfriend

" _Why are you at my apartment for?"_ I ask her trying to change the subject

" _Oh I see, you can't or don't want to talk about it now! So I will let you off the hook for now! But don't think for a minute this is over with"_ Alex tells me " _so the reason why I am at your place is because we had a meeting with Hank at 7.30am remember and I was picking you up? So why don't you say goodbye to whoever you are with and just get back here, before you get us in trouble" Alex tells me_

" _alright I be there soon bye love you"_ I say, I do love my sister but I never really tell her that, I am only saying it now because cat is right next to me watching and listening to every word I am saying so yes trying to impress her, or those I don't think I really need to try that hard to impress her as I already got her in bed, but I will do everything I can think of to keep impressing this woman and to make sure I don't lose her

" _Who are you trying to impress?"_ Alex's asks me, god she knows me so well, the last time I told her I loved her down the phone was when I was in college and I was trying to impress this boy I liked, I tried a little too hard with him and I just ended up in the friend zone, no one wants to be there, I am so glad I got a sister like her, we are so close, always have been, but we got even closer since I became super-girl and she came clean with me about her working for the D.E.O as a Bio-engineer.

" _Bye Alex"_ I hang up the phone without letting her say another word, I than turn to face Cat " _sorry but I got to go"_ I give her a kiss than jump out of bed

" _Who's Alex?"_ Cat asked me as I was picking up my underwear and started putting them on

" _my sister"_ I tell her " _and my best friend"_ I sit on the bed and start putting up my tights, Cat comes up behind me and wraps her arms around me before she starts kissing me shoulder " _you are making it very hard to leave"_ I tell her

" _That's the idea"_ Cat tells me as she keeps kissing my shoulder and presses her breasts into my back

" _you really are an evil woman Cat Grand"_ I tell her as I turn my head toward her and give her a kiss than stand up to pull my tights up over my hips " _that's would I like most about you"_ I tell her as I give her another little kiss, than walk over to the chair on the other side of the room and pick up my outfit

" _I am not as evil as people think"_ Cat tells me just as I am about to put on my outfit, I look up at her and I can see the sadness in her face, I quickly pull up my outfit but don't zip it up, I walk over to Cat and put my hand under her chin and make her look at me.

" _I was only joking, I do not think you are evil, yes there are times you can be ice cold toward people and can be mean but I understand that you have too been, I understand you cannot afford to be seen as weak"_ I tell Cat before giving her a kiss, I then turn around " _can you zip me up please?"_ Cat slowly zip's up my dress letting her fingertip lightly touch my skin, giving me goose-bumps, once she does my dress up I give her another kiss, taking me time with the kiss as I won't be kissing her again any time soon.

I pull back and take in a breath before giving cat another kiss, I don't want to leave I want to stay with her, me and cat both pull back from that last kiss at the same time because if we didn't I think we would of both of passed out from lack of oxygen, we are breathing very heavily " _hold on a minute"_ Cat says jumping out of bed and walking over to her walk-in wardrobe, while cats in her wardrobe I pick up my phone and earpiece, Cat not in the wardrobe long and when she comes out she is wearing a blood red silk bath robe, she walks over to me and takes my hand in her and we walk slowly over to the window, cat opens the window for me then gives me a finally kiss goodbye, with the way we are kissing each other you would think we will never see each other again, when we pull back I put my hand on cats cheek and look deep into her eyes, I when to tell her I love her, but I know it is too soon for me to tell her it is too soon for any of thing, so without another word I fly out of the window.

I fly just pass the trees of Cat's home where I know she can no long see me and I whisper into the wind " _goodbye my love"_ then I fly off toward my apartment where Alex is waiting for me.

It takes me less than five minutes to get to my place from cats and I can see Alex's has opened a window ready for me to fly in " _hi sis"_ I said as I fly into my living room

" _Get dress, I put so clothes out on your bed"_ Alex's tells me

" _Thanks"_ I say before going into my bedroom and change, it does not take me long to change as I am getting use to that, once I am dress Alex's hand me a coffee

" _We got five minute before we have to leave, so who is he?"_ Alex's asks me, I knew I wasn't going to get away from it for long

" _it's Cat Great, my boss"_ I really need to talk to somebody about what happened, I know Alex's isn't going to be happy with me for sleeping with my boss but she will get over it

" _YOU HAD SEX WITH YOUR BOSS!?"_ she is yelling at me " _I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU COULD BE THAT STUPID KARA, SHE IS YOUR BOSS, WHAT HAPPENEDS WHEN SHE FINDS OUT YOU ARE SUPER-GIRL!?"_

" _Can you please stop yelling at me and just listen to me"_ I ask Alex's, I watch Alex take in a deep breath to calm herself down " _better?"_ I ask her

" _Better"_ Alex took a seat on my couch

" _first Cat already knows I am Super-girl and before you start yelling again, she worked it out for herself, don't work she's not going to say anything we have a nice long talk about everything last night and when I say everything I mean everything"_ I find myself needing to take a breath " _Cat and I are together, which you may of guessed, Cat has feeling for me just like I have feeling for her"_ I tell Alex

" _I am happy for you Kara, I really am, I know you had feeling toward Cat Great since forever, so I am happy you got some really nice memories of the two of you, because you need to get your cousin superman to wipe her memory, because it is too risky her knowing"_ Alex's tells me and on some level I know Alex's is right but I just cannot do that to her

" _Alex! Your my sister and I love you but I can't do that to her, plus there is something else you need to know"_ I sit down next to Alex and I tell her what happened with my glowing hand, " _so what do you think it might be?"_ I ask Alex's hoping she might have some ideas " _ALEX!"_ I yell at her as she seen to be in a world of her our

" _Sorry it's just a lot to get my head around that all, but I have an idea as to your glowing hand but I hope to god I am wrong"_ Alex's looks down at the coffee in her hands " _if it wasn't so early I would say let have a drink, so you say your hand was inside of Cat when your hand started glowing?, I hate to ask this but did you both come at the same time?"_ Alex's asks me and I think I might just be catching up on her train of thought.

" _Yes!"_ my somehow said

" _You might want to talk to your mother to confirm this, but I think you might of got Cat Grant pregnant"_ Alex tells me and I think I just had a heart attack, could I of really got Cat Pregnant and if I did what the hell am I going to do?.

 **Hey guys and Girls sorry for the long wait but I am back at work now! But I am going to try and do a little bit every night if I can**

 **Anyway like always I would love to hear what you think, thank you all for the review and the PM you send me, please R &R **


	6. Chapter 5

**For the Love of Super-Girl**

 **Chapter 5:**

Kara/Super-girls POV:

Alex and I are driving toward D.E.O headquarters in complete silence not even the radio is on and I like it that way as I need to think, as there are so many things running through my mind right now!

I keep thinking about Cat and the amazing sex we had, thinking how much more pleasure I wanted to give her, than I actually gave Cat, the only reason why I stopped when I did was because of my stupid growing hand that may of just got her pregnant.

I am hoping and praying to any god that will listen to me, that I did not get cat Grant pregnant I really hope Alex's is wrong about this, because if I did get her pregnant than what the hell I am going to do?.

We arrive at D.E.O headquarters and go straight into the meeting, I don't say anything and I just sit there listening to Hank going over some new pain to put a stop to Astra and her husband Non.

" _Dismissed"_ Hank said letting everyone go " _Kara I need you to stay"_ Hank says as I get up out of my seat " _you were unusually quiet is something the matter?"_ Hank asked me

" _Just got a few things on my mind"_ I tell him

" _Well whatever it is, sort it out and quickly, because I need you to have a clear head for when we go up against Astra and Non"_ he tells me

" _Yes Sir"_ I say before leaving the room, Alex was waiting outside the door for me

" _ready to talk to your mum?"_ Alex's asks me

" _Not really, but I need to know one way or another"_ I tell Alex's as we walk toward the room my holographic mum is in, the second we walked into the room she appears

" _Hello Kara"_ my Holographic says as we approach her

" _Do woman on Krypton have the ability to get another woman pregnant?"_ I ask still now knowing if I really want an answer to that question

" _Yes, we do"_ is all my Holographic Mother tells me and I want to cry

" _How is that possible?"_ I asked because I need to know as much as possible because when I tell cat I might have got her pregnant, she is going to have questions and I would like to have the answers for her, plus I need to know myself

" _300 years ago on Krypton, there was a woman who fall in love with another woman and she loved her in return, at the time nothing like this had been heard of before, so naturally others on our planet feared what the two woman stood for as it stood for change on our planet, but they did have some who support them and one of those was a scientist, who want to help them to have a child, thinking that two woman could have a child together just like a man and a woman would help the people of our planet not to fear the change that was taking place"_ my Holographic Mother stopped talking for a minute, I have notice she does that sometimes, I am guessing that my real mum program her that way.

" _It took the scientists many years before he was able to come up with a serum, that could help them have a baby girl and it was a success, but there was a side-affect that no one foresaw, after the child was born they performed tests on the child to make sure she was healthy, but they found that her DNA was different, the genetic make-up at was made for the serum had implanted its self, deep in the child's DNA, but it wasn't active, so thinking it was for the best the scientist kept it to himself and just kept an eye on the child through the years, but then the child turn 18 and things changed, the genetic marker was no long inactive"_ My Holographic mother told us

" _Wait I don't understand"_ Alex say, she sounds very confuse and I cannot blame her because I am feeling a little confuse myself

" _I think she is trying to tell us, that once the gene became active in that 18 year old, she could get other girls pregnant"_ I tells Alex

" _That is correct Kara, but once again the scientist kept it to himself, thinking he was protecting the girl, even those by the time she was 18 years old our world have become more opened minded about two women being together and they was a lot more women together, when she was 21 she had had twins one girl and one boy by her high school boyfriend and again when that children was born both was tested and the same genetic markers was find in the girl but not the boy, knowing he could no longer keep it to himself, he told the scientific community of his discovery by then he was already well known as the scientist who got two woman pregnant so people listened to him, not long after that we changed our laws so that every woman on Krypton would be injection with the serum and ever since that same gene has stayed dormant in every woman until they turn 18"_ My Holographic mother tells us

" _Do we grow when we get another woman pregnant?"_ I need time to think about everything she has told me but I do not have time I got to get to work soon, I can think about everything later

" _yes, when we grow it means that pregnancy was an success"_ Holographic mum told me and I think I am going to faint, I cannot listen to any more I need to breath, I run out of the room and keep running until I am outside but I don't stop I just keep running, I hear Alex calling me yelling at me to stop but it just makes me run faster next thing I know I am flying, I have no idea where I am going, all I know is that I need to get as far away as possible, I am not running away I just need to clear my head, after about 15mintes of flying I feel a little better but I get the need to go see cat, I stop off to get cat her morning coffee and head to CatCo.

I get there a minute before my cat does, I warm up cat's coffee using my lasers vision, I meet her at the elevator like always coffee in hand " _good morning Mrs Grant"_ I say handing cat her coffee, I am happy to see her but at the same time I am terrified

" _yes it is a good morning, let try and keep it that way"_ and with that cat walks toward her office with me behind her making notes of everything she tells me she needs me to do, she also inform me at there is two man are coming at 2pm this afternoon from some new drink company and she wants me there, I am guessing cat wants me to take down some notes for her " _close the doors"_ cat orders me as we walk into her office " _I need you to book a table for two at little Italian restaurant I love"_ cat asks me

" _Is your mother in town?"_ I ask thinking as it's a last minute thing with her mother, cat mother is great at doing that, just comes into town without telling cat until the last minute

" _No she isn't and if she was I wouldn't take her to at restaurant, it's too good for her"_ Cat tells me

" _Oh, then who are you taking if not your mother?"_ I ask feeling a little jealous

" _You, I am taking you, I know we say we would keep our relationship and we will, because it's a nice quiet restaurant, I am friends with the owner and he always gives me a table in the back"_ Cat informs me, she is so sweet

" _That sounds lovely but I can't I am sorry"_ I tell Cat and she looks annoyed she puts one hand on her desk and the other on her hip, oh yes she is really pissed of " _I need to go see my cousin Superman, it is very important"_ I tell Cat and she seen to relax a little " _I will make it up to you"_ I tell her giving her a smile

" _Oh I know you will and to make it up to me you will cook for me just try not to give me food poisoning"_ there's the cat I know and love

" _I will do my best and if I do give you food poisoning I will kiss it and make it better"_ I say to her, I know we said we would keep our relationship professional while we are in the office but she started it

" _Sweet talk like that will get you nowhere"_ Cat reply's with a wicked look on her face

" _Really? Because sweet talk like that got me everywhere last night, now if there is nothing else Mrs Grant I will get these letters printed out"_ and with that I turn and leave her office, just being near Cat has made me feel so much better than I did 20minutes ago, I guess that she her super power, I am still very worried about telling her I got her pregnant but I am going to wait until I speak with my cousin

For the rest of the morning me and Cat keep catching each other eye, it is so hard because all I want to do is go into that office and kiss her but I know I cannot when 2pm comes cat calls me into her office and tells me to take a seat, I take notes of the meeting on my iPad, cat must of tried over 20 drinks they get to the last drink called The Super-Girl I smile at that now I know why cat wanted me in these meeting, they pull two of the Super-girl drinks out of the cooler and handed them to cat.

" _Kara come and try this, I would like your opinion"_ Cat orders me and we both know she only wants my opinion on it because it's me they are naming it after so for once my opinion does matter, the plastic cup has a big S on it, the bottom half of the cup has a red liquid and the top half has a blue liquid, cat and I drink it at the same time and I get the taste of sweet strawberries in my mouth, I let out a moan and so does cat, we are both enjoy this drink

" _The top is blueberry"_ one of the guys tell us so I move the straw upward until it is in the blueberry and take a drink

" _This is delicious"_ I tell them

" _I agree, there is just one thing I want you to change, the cup, you have Super-girls S on it just like the one on her outfit and the drink colours match her outfit as well, but I would like a golden line going around the cup starting from one side of the S and finishing on the other side, to match her golden belt"_ Cat tells them, I have to admit Cat is good very good because she knows that the "so called golden belt" is not a belt at all, my whole outfit is a one piece and she knows it, but in picture it does look like a belt I guess.

Cat told them that she would be more than happy to help promote their company, the two man told cat they could hopefully get the new cups by the end of the week or the start of next week at the lateness, but that was find as they was not opening for another three weeks, so everyday starting tomorrow there will be a different picture of one of the drinks and the day before they open we will have The Super-Girl drink picture up for everyone to see.

The rest of the day I was kept busy with the drink company's advice making it just right before it heads off to print.

8pm came and everyone started to slow leave the building, I stayed behind to finish one or two things off plus I wanted to spend a little time with cat before I lifted at 8:30pm the last person lifted and it was just me and Cat in the office as soon as the Elevator doors close I am up and walking toward Cat's office as soon as cat see me coming she getting up from behind her desk and walks toward me meeting me half way, we throw our arms around one another, kissing each other deeply, I have wanted to do this all day.

" _Do you have to go and see your cousin? Can it not wait for another day?"_ Cat asks Me

" _You know what, yes it can wait until tomorrow night because we need to talk and it cannot wait"_ I tell Cat because as much as I would like to keep putting it off I know that will not help plus Cat has a right to know.

Cat POV:

We are in the car heading back to my home, I was hoping that it would be Kara home one day as well but she just told me that we need to talk and that is never a good thing, I mean we are in the car Kara is not flying us there like she did last night, my driver pulls up outside my house and lets us out, I tell me driver that I will not be needing him for the rest of the night, I than take Kara hand in mine and we walk hand in hand into my home, I get very nervous when we sit down next to each other in the living room, Kara's opens her mouth to say something but I stop her by kissing her on the lips, I can't stand this.

 **There you go another Chapter please R &R thank you all for the review, not just on FF but the PMs you all send me and the message on Facebook as well, they make my day and make me want to write more for you, also I am using 1Checker for my Grammar so hopefully there are no Grammar or Spelling mistakes, I also hoped you understood what Kara Mother was telling her and Alex as I am not much for all the science talk **

**Hope you enjoy and like always let me know what you think** **till next time**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Cats POV**

As I am kissing Kara, I cannot help, but feel very depressed with the thought of Kara wanting to end things between us before they have even begun, well if she is going to break up with me than I am going to make dam sure she knows exactly what she's will be giving up.

I get up off the couch without breaking our kiss and throwing one of my leg over her so I am now sitting on her lap, I move my hips around in a circle, Kara puts her hands on to my back and very slowly moves them up my back and into my hair pulling me into her even more.

I take my hands off Kara's shoulders and move them around behind my back and undo my zipper on my dress, I than pull away from Kara completely and stepped back so Kara could see all of me, I than slowly slip my arms out of the sleeve of my dress, I than slowly pulled my dress down passed my breasts revealing my black lace bra, Kara's eyes almost pop out of her head, I smile to myself as I like seeing the effect I'm having on Kara, by the time I am done she will more than likely want to marry me.

I am still very slowly moving my dress down my torso, once I get the dress to my hips I start to wiggle my hips back and forth so that I could slip the dress over them, as soon I get the dress over my hips I let go of the dress letting it falls to the floor around my ankles.

" _Cat, we really need to talk"_ Kara tells me, I cannot believe her, why would anybody in they right mind want to break up before having sex one last time?.

" _talking for after"_ I tell her as I step out of the dress and walk back over to her before climbing back on to her lap

" _What happened to taking things slow?"_ Kara asked me, but I didn't answer her as I just crashed my lips onto her lips, as we kiss Kara puts her hands back onto my back and once again moves them very slowly up my back and into my hair, as we are kissing Kara moves us so that I am how lying on my back on the couch.

Kara kisses my lips for a little longer before kissing her way to my chin down my neck and chest, before pushing my breasts together and kissing them for a moment or two before carrying on her journey down my body until she reaches my lower abdomen, she stayed there kissing it, I just lie there with my eyes closed enjoy every minute of this.

As Kara is kissing me I think I hear her say _I love you_ at hearing this, I open my eyes and look down at her, she has her hand on my lower abdomen I try to read her face, but I can only really see the top part of her head and face, Kara looks up at me and we lock eyes.

" _We really need to talk"_ Kara tells me again, I let out a sigh before getting up onto my elbows

" _You really know how to kill the moods Kara, so go ahead get it over with"_ I cannot believe this is happening, please Kara don't do this to me to us, I do my best not to cry as I look into her eyes

" _Cat, I think is, that th…."_ She started to say but stopped talking and looked toward the window, I guess somebody needs super-girls help

" _Just go we will talk when you get back, I will leave the bedroom window open for you and if I am asleep just wake me when you get back"_ and with that I pull Kara into another kiss as just a little reminder of what she will be giving up.

I watch Kara go over to the window and open it before flying out of it without saying one word to me, this is not good, I cannot and will not lose Kara, I don't know why I am acting like this, yes I know I am in love with Kara and I have never been in love before, but why am I being so clingy? Maybe I am being this way because I am scared of losing Kara that is making me act like this.

I get up off the couch too close to lock the window before going over and picking up my dress and making my way upstairs, I pop my head around the door for Carter bedroom, he is in bed a sleep with a book on the floor next to his bed, I smile at him before closing the door and quickly make my way to my bedroom before Carter live in nanny or the house keeper see me in my underwear.

When I get to my bedroom I throw my dress on the chair by the door and make my way to window and open it, I then go into my walk in wardrobe to get out of my underwear and into a red silk nightgown, I leave the wardrobe and go over to my dress and put it on a hanger.

I then hear a noise coming from the window, I smile " _that was quick_ " I say Turing around to face Kara _"who are you?"_ I ask the stranger next thing everything go's black.

 **To be continued**

 **Sorry for the long wait, but my mum's been in and out of hospital and with work I,ll not have much time to write anything, anyway hope you enjoy this chapter I will try my best to update soon,**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Kara POV:

I am sitting in the locker room of DEO after just having my ass kicked by Non, I blame Cat for me getting my ass kicked as I couldn't keep focus as I couldn't stop thinking about Cat, she is acting very strangely and I cannot for the life of me figure out why?! Plus I keep seeing her standing there in nothing but her sexy black underwear which does not help!.

" _You alright Kara?"_ my sister pulls me out of my thoughts

" _I am find"_ I tell her as I don't really want to get into it right now!

" _Are you sure? Because you seen a little distracted out there! Has it got anything to do with Cat and the Baby?"_ Alex's asks me, I really would like someone to talk to about all this but I am not sure what to tell her, plus I think I should be talking with Cat before anyone else I know Alex is my sister but I own cat that much, I just hope she lets me talk this time.

" _it's late, I should be getting back to Cat, we can talk tomorrow"_ I tell Alex before getting up and leaving without saying another word to her, I fly back toward Cats house.

As I am flying toward cats I think back to my fight with Non, I know he kicked my ass, but I would like to know what Non and Astra are up to now! I don't think I will have to wait too long to find out, so I am just going to go home to my girlfriend, that still sounds weird to me, but I guess I don't need to get use to Cat being my girlfriend because as soon as I tell her I got her pregnant she is not going to want anything to do with me.

I fly through the window that cat say she would leave open for me, the room is in darkness the only light in the room is from the light coming in through the windows.

" _Cat?"_ I call out as I can see from the little light that she isn't in bed, so I walk over to the bedside table and turn on the lamp, I can see the door to the bathroom is open " _Cat?"_ I call out again and get no response, I don't like this, I think I had better check the rest of the house, just as I am about to leave the room I notice something on the cream carpet, I go over to get a closer look and it looks like blood, I kneel down and touch it, that is blood, it has to be Cats Okay I am starting to panic, I check the rest of the house without waking anybody up and everybody else is here.

The only person missing is Cat, everybody else are safe in they beds so it is pointless asking them if they heard anything because if they had they wouldn't be sleeping, I do not want to wake anyone so I go back to the bedroom and take my phone out of my boot to call Alex.

" _let me guess you changed your mind and you would like to talk after all"_ Alex said answering her phone without saying Hello but right now I do not care

" _Cat is missing, I am going to fly around to see if I can hear her and to try and find Non and Astra"_ I tell my sister

" _do you think Astra and Non have anything to do with Cat disappearance ?"_ Alex's asked me and I can hear the worried sound in her voice

" _I know they do, I left Cat to go and fight Non and now she is missing so no I do not think it is a coincidence"_ I inform my sister

" _I will inform Hank and we will get a team ready, don't do this alone Kara, promise me"_ Alex tells me but I will do what it takes to get my cat back and Alex's know that

" _I love her Alex"_ why so I feel so vulnerable? Maybe because I am afraid of losing her

" _we will get her back Kara"_ Alex tells me, I say goodbye before hanging up than fly out the window and back into the night sky to find my girlfriend and if anything has happened to her then whoever is responsible have better run because there is no place to hind, hold on cat I am coming for you, just hold on.

To Be Continued

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoy this little update, I know you are all waiting to see how cat finds out she is pregnant but you won't need to wait much longer as she will find out soon, will be in the next chapter, sorry if there are any mistakes but I been up since 5:30am this morning and it is now 1:30am almost a whole 24hours lol anyway please R &R **


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay here is the new Update sorry it took so long I was hoping to have it up weeks ago but somehow it got delete and I have to start over again, plus everyday life as well, anyway here is this chapter so sorry for the long wait hopefully I will update again soon**

For The Love Of SuperGirl

 **C** ats POV:

I slowly come around oh my head hurts I mean really hurts, what the hell happened?, I need to get my bearings, even those the last thing I want to do is open my eyes, I know I have to, so I slowly open my eyes as I do not want to hurt them from any light that might been coming into the room or wherever I am, but I am welcome by nothing but darkness , where am I ? I cannot see anything, but my god the smell, its smells like dirt, mothballs and damp maybe I am in a basement, Okay I need to keep calm so I can think of how the hell to get out of here, but it is hurt to think with my head hurting so much.

I am lying on what I hope is a bed, I am not even going to think about dirty this bed is, so I sit up, I feel light headed as I sit up on the bed, I so thank god that I am not handcuff to the bed or anything, guess I don't pose much of a fret, I throw my legs over the side of the bed and stand up slowly, since I do not have any shoes on, of course I have to put my feet into a puddle of water that is on the floor, I hope it is water and nothing else.

I look around as my eyes have adjusted to the darkness, I am hoping to make something or anything out, but no good all I see is darkness, I just hope Kara comes and saves me soon, why I wait for my girl to save me, I think I will just sit on the bed as I do not want to hurt myself by walking around in the dark, well there's that plus I am feeling must more light headed than before, that woman must of hit me a lot harden then I thought, but than again she did knock me out.

I close my eyes and picture the woman face within my mind, I do recognise her from an article CatCo did about three weeks ago, I named her the Black viper of mystery, I am guessing she is not to happy about the name I gave her, I remember Kara wasn't happy about it, she came storing into my office and made it very clean she wasn't happy about it and that it might put me in danger.

I cannot help but smile, Kara is so protective of me and I love her for it, I mean only Kara could get away with storing into my office and telling me off the way she does, if anyone else dream of doing half the things Kara did I would fire them no questions asked.

Just then I hear the door unlocking and being opened so I open my eyes and there in the doorway was the Black Viper Of Mystery herself, well its looks like her as the only light coming into the room now is from behind her, I see her reach to the right side of her and then the lights in the room come on, I look around and it is not a basement I am in, it is a warehouse from the look of the room

" _Hello Cat Grant I am Astra or as your magazine likes to call me Black Viper of Mystery"_ so Astra is her name, it really suits her

" _so you are going to kill me because you don't like what my magazine named you?"_ I ask her, thinking back on Kara warming

" _on the contrary, I am not going to kill you, I like the name Black Viper"_ thank god she doesn't want to kill me, so I just need to keep her talking until Kara can come and save me AGAIN!

" _so if you are not going to kill me, what do you want?"_ I ask her trying to keep my voice calm and low

" _i just wanted to get to know the woman, my niece is dating"_ Wait what did she just say ? Kara her niece? Okay going to kill Kara when I get my hand on her for not telling me this very important information

" _your Kara's auntie ?"_ I asked still not believing what I was hearing

" _yes and since blood bonds us I will never hurt you Cat"_ Astra tells me again

" _Blood bonds you and Supergirl not you and me, we are not blood related thank god"_ I tell Astra, no wonder Kara didn't want to tell me this woman is her auntie, because she is crazy.

" _oh but my dear cat we are blood related, we are blood related through the child you carry, my great niece and Kara Zor-L daughter"_ WOW! This woman is really crazy

" _well I guess you didn't do much biology in school, because a women cannot get another woman pregnant"_ I inform her as I try my hardest not to laugh

" _that is true here on earth but on Krypton a women can get another woman pregnant_ , _I will not go into details as your little human mind will not be able to comprehend it"_ Astra tells me as she walks into the room closing the door behind her, she than crosses the room toward me and places a hand on my stomach " _we are family now Cat, so I will never hurt you or my niece"_ Astra tells me, oh my god can it be? Can I really be pregnant with Kara child ?

" _so if you don't want to hurt me why did you kidnap me?"_ I ask herI want to ask her more, but I hold off as I know the longer I keep her talking the more time Kara has to find me and plus if we are talking Kara may be able to hear us, with that super hearing of her.

" _I wanted to talk, get to know you and since me and Kara Zor-L don't exactly see eye to eye as we have a complicated relationship, but I do love my niece no matte what and just want her to be happy, and if your the person to make her happy than I am happy, even those I cannot see what Kara Zor-L see in you and even those I don't think you should be dating my niece, you are safe here with me I will never hurt you or my great niece"_ Astra tell me and I feel a little relieved at hearing I am safe, but I will feel so much better when Kara gets here and saves me.

I still don't believe I am pregnant, I mean if Kara did somehow manage to get me pregnant then surely she would of told me, Oh My God! She did say she needed to talk to me and all this time I thought she wanted to break up with me, so can it be true? Can I really be pregnant with Kara child? Come to think of it I did feel sick this morning but didn't think much of it, OMG! It is true I am pregnant, I feel really stupid now! Well Kara had better hurry up and save me so I can apologise to her for not giving her the change to tell me and then I am going to kill her for getting me pregnant,wait what am I doing? this woman is crazy so why I am listening to her, she is obviously lying, I hope, but I know it in my heart she is telling the truth.

" _I think it is only fair, that if you want to get to know me, then you should let me get to know you as well. But we should make it quick because there is no doubt in my mind that Kara is already on her way here to kick your ass"_ I tell Astra I had tried to keep the situation calm until Kara got here but I couldn't resist adding in that last bit,

" _well ain't you the little spitfire? I can see why Kara Zor-L likes you"_ Astra seen to be impressed by that, I was just about to say something when came a big crash, Astra runs toward the door, as no sooner did Astra put her hand on the door handle somebody kicks the door open, Astra comes flying backward across the room hitting the wall next to me,

I look toward the door and see my beautiful Kara standing there and she looks really angry, Kara comes flying across the room, grabbing Astra as she stands up and they both go crashing through the wall, I go to the hole in the wall and watch as Kara and Astra fight each other

" _Cat Grant"_ someone calls from behind me _,_ I turn toward them and it is a woman standing in the doorway, she looks really familiar " _come with me_ " she orders me, she must be in the army from the look of her clothes and the big gun she is carrying, without hesitation I run toward her " _stay close"_ she orders me again normally I am not one to take orders I am the one giving orders, but this woman is trying to save my life so I do as I am told for once, she turns and starts running down a long corridor and I follow her stayig as close to her as possible.

I do my best to keep up with her since, I am not wearing any shoes, my feet are starting to hurt and no doubt my feet must be bleeding as well, but I do not care about that right now! What I do care about is the sound of gunfire I can hear and the fact it is getting loaner, we soon run into a big room and yes we are in some kind of warehouse, with guns going off and lots of fighting going on, WOW all this for me? " _stay close"_ she orders again and we run through the warehouse staying off to the side and out of the way of gunfire.

I did not look around to see what was happing I only looked straight a head of me at the woman who is rescuing me, we run outside and over to an army jeep " _get in"_ again with the orders, I get in the jeep without saying a word before I knew it we was speeding away from the warehouse as fast as we can " _I have Mrs Grant, she is safe, taking her back to base"_ she said to somebody in her ear " _are you sure?... yes I understand... yes sir, but she is hurt and needs medical attention...both me and Kara can vouch for her"_ she stopped talking to the parson in her ear and turn to look at me for a minute than turned back to the road " _I am taking you to our base to get you looked over, but whatever you see and hear there cannot end up in your magazine do you understand?"_ she asked me in a way that told me she was very serious

" _you have my word, thank you for saving my life"_ I say and give her a smile even those she is not looking at me " _can I ask your name?"_ I know I have met or seen this woman before but I cannot think where from.

" _Alex...Alex Danvers, I am Kara's sister"_ she tells me

" _oh yes now I remember we met once before at CatCo, so your Kara's Sister?"_ I know they are not real sisters as Kara told me her family die when she was 13 and she was adopted by a lovely family " _Kara has told me a lot about you"_ I tell her with a smile, Alex looks at me for a minute and smiles back

" _Kara's also told me a lot about you as well Mrs Grant"_ I bet she has and then I think of something

" _well I cannot wait to get to know you, if we are to be sisters one day"_ I say to her

" _Kara didn't tell me you two was getting marry"_ Alex's said looking a little confuse

" _well its the right thing to do, since we are having a child together"_ I watch her reaction

" _so Kara finally told you"_ Alex said,

" _no you just told me or rather you just confirmed what that Astra was telling me, to be truth"_ great I am having another child I had not plan on again and at my ages as well " _just to let you know I am going to kill your sister"_ I inform her

" _well I am glad I am not in my sisters shoes, sorry sis but your on your own"_ Alex said to me, I turn my head and look out of the window and watch as the world go's by, me and Alex did not talk again until we got to the base as Alex called it, Alex's orders me to follow her as we are walking I notice my feet are really painful but I try my best to ignore the pain as we get into an elevator.

When we step out of the elevator again I can tell we are underground, we are walking along a metal floor and I can no longer take the pain " _Alex"_ I call out to her, Alex turns around to look at me and than looks down at my feet, Alex's comes over to me and picks me up in her arms and carry me somewhere, she lies me down on a bed and tells me that I am in safe hands and they doctors will take care of me.

I feel my body starting to relax and I can no longer feel any pain, did they give me something ? Because I can feel myself getting very tired, I am fighting to keep my eyes open for as long as I can, I hear Alex telling me to stop fighting it and just relax, that she is here for me and will stay with me until Kara gets here, I try to say something but I cannot, I am fighting because I am feeling worried, because what if this isn't Kara's sister and I did not get rescue back there but just's moved somewhere else and now they have drugged me to keep me quiet so Kara's won't be able to find me, just when I think I am about to die I hear Kara's voice, she is playing with my hair just the way she always does because she knows I like it when she plays with my hair, Kara is also telling me that she is here with me and I am safe, knowing I am really safe I let my body relax, I close my eyes and slowly let myself drift off to sleep...

I do not know how long I was sleeping for but now I am in, what looks like a hospital room but much nicer, the room is dark with just a little light coming from the lights.

I feel someone holding my hand so I look to my right and see my Kara holding my hand with her head resting on the bed as she sleeps, I reach out to touch her so I can try to wake her to let her know I am alright " _don't wake her"_ a voice from my other side said, I look to my left and see Alex's sitting in a chair " _how are you feeling ?"_ she asked me

" _a little drowsy but okay"_ I tell her

" _you will feel drowsy for a little bit because of the medication they have you on"_ Alex tells me, I look back to a sleeping Kara

" _have you told her I know she got me pregnant ?"_ I ask hoping that Alex's hasn't said anything to Kara

" _not said a word because I got the sense that you wanted to break that news yourself"_ Alex tells me with a little launch

" _you sense right"_ I somehow said as I am finding it hard to get the word out

" _beside I do not want to get on the wrong side of hell on heels"_ Alex's says

" _hell on heels?"_ I ask as I have heard it round the office but I have never stopped to ask anyone, because I don't ask I order

" _that what Kara started to call you not long after she started working for you"_ Alex inform me

" _oh did she now?"_ I ask as I feel myself falling into sleep again

" _did I just get Kara into more trouble ?"_ Alex asked me

" _she got me pregnant there is no way she could get herself into anymore trouble, unless its twins than she is in double trouble"_ I tells Alex than I fall asleep once again to the sound of Alex launching.

 **Please R &R and let me know what you think** **again I am so so sorry I have not updated this in ages I be very busy with my college work, but I want to get it up, thank you to everyone who has stayed with me and to those of you who keep PM me asking for an update thank you because it has given me the push I needed to finish it, I will try to update as soon as I can.**


End file.
